Destiny: Fireteam LOST
by SarionFykren
Summary: Despite going it alone, Cayde-6 makes her a fireteam to encounter the Hive threat on the Moon. Sarion's experience is being tested now. (Starts right before the first mission on the Moon.)


**Hey guys, I'm SarionFryken, this is my first story as this account, so I hope you enjoy what I wrote.**

**Now I got this idea, about two weeks ago when I was doing the Crota raid for the first time. It was very random timing but I suddenly had the idea of making my own fireteam based off the members of my raid crew.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Btw if you're interested I'm usually on during weekends, so add me KeylianEverdark on PS4 if you wanna do something sometime. I'm a level 31 warlock, level 4 hunter, level 6 titan)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm gonna go over the characters.<strong>

**First off, introducing the story and one of the six main protagonists is Sarion. She's 24, and a reckless, tomboyish Awoken Hunter, who has a knack for getting herself into sticky situations. Sarion's a bladedancer, who was personally mentored by Cayde-6 for a year after leaving the Reef to join the Guardians on Earth. Most Hunters usually come to Cayde after being reborn as Gunslingers, but not Sarion. When she came to him, she was showing signs of being a Bladedancer, and she proved that she knew what she was doing when she single-handedly brought down the former Archon Riksis from the House of Devils. Cayde took notice of this and began training her to harness her blade-dancing style.**

**Next, is Keylian. He's 25, and a mentally unstable, yet brave and determined Awoken Warlock who puts caution and safety to the side, in the search for knowledge. Keylian is known to be a master at Voidwalking and Sunsinging. He is a high-ranking Vanguard who is almost always out in the field, gathering intelligence on minions of the Darkness, and works under the wing of the Warlock Vanguard Ikora Rey. Like Sarion with Cayde-6, he's a direct apprentice to Ikora, who taught him how to master the ways of the Void and the Sun.**

**Then, there's Aria. He's 24, and a tough, impenetrable Human Titan, who always puts reason before wonder. He's the one who always stops to repiece a plan that is fragmented or reconsider the actions of the fireteam before they do them. Not much is known about Aria, he was found way out (in what used to be before the Collapse) in the Empty Quarter, of former Saudi Arabia. His Ghost claimed that as soon he had resurrected his Guardian, the man formed a Ward of Dawn around himself, in response to the sudden awakening.**

**Next, (and the last one to be introduced in this until later chapters) is Lisanna. She's 23, and a social, compassionate, yet self-conscious, and unconfident Exo Warlock. Even though she is an expert marksmen and demolitions expert, she's known for doubting her abilities, and not being confident in being able to get the job done. Having said that, she's quite the talker in the fireteam.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now with all that out of the way, please enjoy my story.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, March 29, 2941<em>

_Zeta District, The Last City, Earth_

_10:00 AM_

Sarion groaned in disapproval to waking up, and groaned once more as she sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was completely naked, just the way she liked it when she had the luxury of sleeping in her apartment; a rarity now that she was always on constant duty in the wilderness. Light barely crept through the small crack in her jet black curtains, but she could tell it was mid-morning.

"Ah fuck...," She moaned in discomfort, rubbing her temples for some kind of relief to the dull headache she just realized she was having. Sarion lifted herself onto her feet and into the bathroom, where the door closed automatically with a soft hiss behind her.

She turned the shower on, and slowly slid inside. For what seemed like hours, Sarion stood there recalling the past months, her mind being put at ease as the warm water washed over her body. In a similar way, the water splashing against her, was almost like how she had been dealing with her life as a Guardian for the past year; moving forward, taking damage, recovering, and then asking questions later. For several months, she had been based on Earth, doing recon missions for the Vanguard in the cosmodrome in Old Russia, and various other places in the Dead European Zone.

But now, Cayde-6 had informed her, she would was to start doing missions on the Moon. But the Moon was a much different battle than Earth. The Vanguard had virtually no intelligence on the state of the Moon, and the Hive and Fallen were locked in a war on it. The Hive had the upper-hand, but the Fallen hung onto what outposts they had left, digging in for a war of attrition.

In her mind, she thought Cayde was joking when he originally told her, she was going to be part of a fireteam from now on. But once she had learned that he had not been lying and had been telling the truth, she took a heavy blow to her pride. She was a Hunter! Hunters don't need help, that's why they survive alone out in the wilderness. But Cayde wasn't having any of it. He had put his foot down, and wasn't going to change his mind on the matter.

Sarion knew what was awaiting her on the Moon, and when she thought about it, she began to understand why they didn't trust her to the mission alone. She sighed, heavily, and squirted shampoo and body wash out of the container on a shelf in the shower. She started washing her short white hair, but that didn't take her mind off of the mission. She washed her back and torso, both dotted here and there with a scar and a burn mark, signs she wasn't a newcomer to war. Her wounds bore the previous fights she had while fighting the Fallen and the Hive on Earth. The Fallen she could handle, they were merely scavengers, with high-powered weapons. The Hive on the other hand, was another story.

Unlike the Fallen, the Hive gained their power directly though the Darkness, feeding off of it, using it for war. They were blind zealots of a brutal god, worshiping a deity named Oryx.

Sarion's mind snapped back to reality, when she felt the water begin to turn hotter than she had liked. She turned off the shower, and got off being immediately dried off by the vaccums of the shower door, which pulled all the water off of her as she exited.

Pulling on her bodysuit, she fastened her armor on, delighted by the soft, clean smell of freshly washed garments.

"Good to see you're up and ready to head out." The distorted, mechanical yet soft voice spoke, sending Sarion's attention to her cream and white colored Ghost.

"Good to see you too, Juliana. Now where did I leave that damn hand cannon?" Sarion muttered the latter aloud.

"You mean this one?," Juliana asked, the slightest hint of a tease in her voice, who held out Sarion's Maverick Mk.44 in her blue light grip.

"Yes that one." Sarion sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Come on, let's get going. Cayde is waiting for us."

Sarion put on her helmet and walked out of her apartment, suddenly transmatted into her jump ship which flew low next to the building.

* * *

><p><em>10:30 AM<em>

Within a minute, they had reached the Tower, walking down the Hall of Guardians toward Cayde who was in a conversation with two other Guardians next to him.

Sarion removed her helmet allowing Cayde, to recognize her.

"Ah Sarion. Just the girl, I wanted to see."

She walked toward the group noticing a Human Titan, and an Exo Warlock standing next to Cayde, curious as to what would happen now that Sarion had arrived.

"Alright guys. I called you hear today because you're going to be a Fireteam. You three will work together to push back and defeat the minions of the Darkness. Are there any questions?"

The Titan spoke up. "What is our fireteam name and who is our leader?"

Cayde replied, "This Fireteam is known as LOST. Your leader is Sarion. Now onto the mission. Your objective is to go to the Moon and investigate the mysterious disappearance of a Guardian trying to find his way into the Hive Fortress in the Ocean of Storms. You have exactly two hours to ready yourselves and get acquainted for the mission. You're dismissed."

Sarion made her way to the armory, which happened to be devoid of people, whereas machines worked computers.

One of them, assigned them lockers to place their weapons and equipment in. For Sarion, she opened up her locker to find a black and gold hand cannon that had the words "The Golden Rule" inscribed on the barrel of the weapon. Along with the hand cannon was a vanguard issue sniper rifle, and a matte black and silver rocket launcher that had 3 green dots paint on the weapon.

When she had finished equipping her weapons, Aria and Lisanna were waiting at the entrance, equipped with their weapons.

They were ready.

* * *

><p><em>1:00 PM<em>

_Archer's Line, Ocean of Storms, Moon_

As they flew along the surface, Juliana spoke up.

"I used to look up here at night and wonder what the Hive were doing, but the only activity I could ever pick up was hazy, like it was blocked or buried."

Sarion eased the ship close to the surface, and transmatted onto the ground below. Lisanna, and Aria followed along.

Juliana spoke up again, spinning around her core. "A Guardian came here, searching for a way into the Hive Fortress, but he just disappeared. Let's pick up his trail. His last known coordinates are ahead."

The fireteam neared the building Juliana had identified to be the Guardian's last known coordinates.

"The Guardian's last report said he captured this old accelerator from an unknown Fallen house."

The accelerator loomed over head to the right, connecting to the building they were to investigate.

As they entered the building, the hallway cut off to the center, and into a large room with a set of old computers in the back.

"Some of this equipment shows recent activity. Had to be the Guardian's Ghost."

As she made her way toward the computers, Juliana left her suit to investigate them.

"What was he looking for?"

"He was looking for the remains of an old colony base. Not too far, maybe he's still there."

A distant growling sound suddenly interrupted them.

"Fallen. We're being hunted."

"Lisanna. Hold this position. Don't let a single Fallen make it to Juliana."

"Got it."

Aria followed her outside the building, to be greeted by a squad of Fallen. Aria formed a Ward of Dawn, and Sarion's armor suddenly shielded.

Sarion drew her hand cannon and made short work of a few Dregs that dared to make it past her.

Aria didn't quite have that luxury of firing his weapon as he was suddenly involved in a hand to hand fight with a Vandal that just wouldn't stay down.

Aria's shield still held strong, but a Captian, who opened fire on it began to quickly bring it down.

Sarion suddenly activated her Arc Blade, felling almost the Fallen that stood in close proximity of her and Aria.

Aria, threw the Vandal over his should and pinned the Vandal's head between his hands and then twisted hard, hearing the sickening crack of the Vandal's neck snapping.

A loud explosion was heard from inside the building.

Sarion and Aria went to check it out, to see three Dregs floating into nothingness, ended by Lisanna's Nova Bomb.

Juliana suddenly appeared on Sarion's commlink.

"The colony base he was looking for should be on the other side of the ridge."

The three Guardians nodded.

They spawned their sparrows, and sped down the road.

* * *

><p><em>Anchor of Light, Ocean of Storms<em>

When they reached the colony base, Juliana scanned a terminal where he was said to have left his data.

"His notes. They're all about a place called the "Temple of Crota." It's not far from here. Sounds like a death trap."

"Sounds like my kind of party." Sarion smiled inside her helmet.

Juliana was right about the Temple not being far and it looking like a death trap, the trip there proved so.

"The ground here is hollowed out for miles. Who knows what's happening under your feet."

The front of the temple was a stone hill, with a large door cut into the side. Sarion wondered why a door would need to be that big.

"Up ahead. Guardian down."

The Guardian was partially buried under the moon dust, dead.

Juliana scanned his body.

Sarion gasped.

"There's nothing left..."

"Not even the Light.. where's his Ghost?"

That question went unanswered as Sarion's attention was suddenly interested in something out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw something moving. On a cliff overlooking the entrance to the Temple, she saw an Exo, a Hunter by the looks, she only had a second to examine the Exo, before a clicking sound on the door caught her attention.

Juliana was floating toward him.

"We may want to move back..."

Aria and Lisanna suddenly tensed noticing the locks on the door fading away.

The door opened and Thralls streamed out of the door, sprinting toward each of the three Guardians.

There were so many, about 30 or more Thralls, not counting the other Hive accompanying them.

Suddenly, a Nova Bomb flew past Sarion, turning the once menacing Hive into the Void. He turned to look at Lisanna who shrugged.

She was the only warlock on the team, if she didn't do that then who-

The roar of a Knight cut her off. Suddenly, a cry of battle was heard through the air. Everyone looked up to see a Warlock holding a massive sphere of Solar flame, then forcing it onto the Knight who disintegrated instantly.

The warlock drew a hand cannon, and took down the other acolytes surrounding them.

Juliana once again spoke up. "I'm picking up the dying Light of a Ghost inside," Sarion and the others ran into the building after the Ghost. The inside was cleared out, and not as swarmed as the outside, and the team was able to take down the Wizard who held down the fort inside.

Juliana examined the Ghost.

"The Ghost is dead, but I can still read some of it's memories. The Hive are raising an army here, preparing to invade Earth. We need to stop them."

Sarion nodded.

Aria pointed at the unknown warlock. "What about him?"

"He's coming with us. We'll tell the Vanguard of his coming to our aid."

"Agreed." Aria replied.

"By the way, you never did say your name. Or say anything at all..." Lisanna spoke up.

"All you need to know, is my name is Keylian. Keylian Everdark." The unknown warlock responded.

"Juliana take us back home.." Marion commanded.

"Right away Sarion." Juliana replied.


End file.
